Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Okoh, Joseph M. MBRS RISE Program Abstract The mission of the UMES MBRS RISE Program is to provide meaningful development opportunities for students and faculty as a means of enhancing the skills and competitiveness of underrepresented minority students and faculty in pursuing careers and conducting cutting edge biomedical research, respectively. To achieve this mission, the following specific goals and objectives are proposed. Goal I: Provide professional development opportunities to students in the biomedical sciences in the Department of Natural Sciences Objective i Increase the number of MBRS RISE students who matriculate into doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences over the requested funding period from 6 to 10 Objective ii Enhance the academic preparation of DNS students in the biomedical sciences through the introduction of 3 new courses. Goal II: Provide meaningful professional development opportunities to faculty in the Department of Natural Sciences at UMES Objective i Increase the number of active collaborations between UMES faculty and faculty at major research institutions from 6 to 10 Objective ii Increase scholarly productivity of members of DNS faculty from 8-10 presentations delivered at scientific conferences; and refereed publications from 12-20 each year of the Program period Objective iii Increase the rate of DNS minority faculty participation in continuing education courses from 3 to 6 each year of the proposed project period Goal III: Enhance the instructional infrastructure in biomedical sciences in the Department of Natural Sciences at UMES. Objective i Redesign of Gatekeeping Courses Using CHEM 111, Principles of Chemistry I to increase pass rate (students earning at least a grade of C or better) from 55.1% to 70% Objective ii Enhance the instructional infrastructure in biomedical sciences in the Department of Natural Sciences at UMES. This program will emphasize faculty development through collaborations with research-intensive institutions. The retention of student interest in biomedical sciences, through the involvement in extramural research will be a major focus of the project. At the end of the project period, 10 students will have matriculated into doctoral degree programs nationwide. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page 1 Continuation Format Page